You Look Like Lambo!
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Stuck in another world for five days, Reborn and Lambo make not-so-human friends and find doppelgangers that aren't.


Don't own KHR or Pokemon.

The pokemon in this fic:

Miltank, Tauros, Bouffalant, Kecleon, Murkrow, Honchkrow, Mienfoo and Mienshao.

You Look Like Lambo!

* * *

><p>Reborn rolled his eyes and looked at the sobbing Lambo across from him. "Shut up, ahoushi." This did not deter the five-year old at all as he continued to wail.<p>

"Waaah! Why did stupid Reborn touch Zooka-chan? Now we're stuck in this world for five days!"

The hitman froze and slowly turned to look at the sniffling cow. "Why would we be trapped here for five days?"

Lambo sniffed again and shot Reborn a teary glare. "Since Lambo and Reborn don't exist in this world, it will take five days for Zooka-chan's effects to wear off."

Reborn sighed, trying to stay calm. He looked over at Lambo again, only to be shot an accusatory glare. All of this was admittedly Reborn's fault; Lambo had been about to use his bazooka on himself and Reborn stopped him, wanting the cow to stand up for himself.

However, the bazooka didn't recognize Reborn's touch, and in response sent both the hitman and Lambo to another world. After looking at his surroundings for a while, Reborn stood up. "I'm going to gather reconnaissance," he said, looking around and avoiding Lambo's eyes. "Don't move." The hitman left before Lambo could reply.

The small cow rubbed his eyes and sighed softly; Reborn probably blamed him for this. That's not fair, it wasn't his fault stupid Reborn Zooka-chan. Speaking of Zooka-chan…

Lambo turned to the machine and pressed a button. A small screen appeared and a calm face filled the screen. Lambo smiled at his fifteen year old self and told him what had happened. The teenage Bovino nodded every few times, but otherwise was silent. When younger Lambo finished, the teenager smiled, eye a gentle and understanding green.

"Don't worry, Lambo. I remember this happening and while Reborn will deny it ever happened, everything will turn out fine."

The five year old nodded, chirped a small, "thank you Lambo-niichan," and turned off the screen. Jest as he hid the bazooka, a twig snapped and brought his eyes up.

* * *

><p>Reborn was walking back to meet up with Lambo, fedora over his eyes in thought. So, in this world, there are creatures called pokemon, that live along side humans. Well, he hasn't seen any pokemon yet, and hopefully he won't see any in the five days he'll be there with the ahoushi.<p>

Stepping into the clearing, giggling turned Reborn's attention over to Lambo…who was currently cuddling a pink cow creature. It was pink and beige all over, except for the black hooves, spots and hood-like fur over its face. The cow creature was cradling Lambo close to it, and the young Bovino had his arms around the cow's neck.

Cocking his gun, Reborn stalked closer to the two and glared at the pink cow. "I'll give you five seconds to get off of ahoushi."

The creature glared at him before smirking and pulling Lambo closer. Reborn scowled at it and was about to point his gun at the creature when a pink tongue shot out from the side to grab the weapon.

Reborn dodged the tongue effortlessly and turned to glare at its origin. A large green chameleon creature glared back at him before slinking over to join the cow. It sat on the cow creature's shoulder and wrapped its tail around Lambo's wrist.

Reborn glared at the two a little longer before looking at the Bovino. "Ahoushi, what are these creatures?"

Lambo glared at Reborn before hugging the large cow. "This is Miltank, and the other is Kecleon. They saw me alone." Reborn ignored the last part and stared at the Miltank. The pink cow stared back, before snorting and lying on its side, still cradling the Bovino. Together, the two closed their eyes and fell asleep, leaving Reborn staring at them and Kecleon watching Reborn.

Soon after that, Reborn fell asleep with his eyes open and Kecleon curled up around the baby hitman.

* * *

><p>The next day, Reborn woke up and looked for Lambo. The Miltank was watching him impassively but was not holding the small Bovino. Hearing a squeal pierce the air, the small hitman turned to see Lambo hugging a bull creature and a buffalo like creature.<p>

"Kyaaah! He looks like Gyuudon and you look like Lambo!" Curling into the buffalo creature-that-looked-like-him's fur, Lambo was all but sparkling in the morning sun. The bull creature nearby nuzzled Lambo and turned to look at Reborn. Reborn looked back, and the bull nodded and turned to lie beside Miltank.

Reborn blinked and started looking for food. The clearing they were in was hidden by trees and many of the trees were bearing fruit. Jumping effortlessly to some of the trees, Reborn began to gather the fruit. When he finished gathering a number of them, he dropped to the ground and placed the fruit down.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air, and Reborn whipped around to see a large crow with a hat-like crest carrying Lambo to a very large tree in the clearing. Scowling at the tree, the hitman ran to it and started climbing up the branches.

When he started getting closer to the nest the large crow landed in, a small cry resonated around him. A smaller crow, with a fedora-like crest, appeared and started diving at Reborn. The Arcobaleno dodged while still making his way steadily up the tree.

When he reached the nest, Reborn looked in it but only saw the large crow. Slipping his gun carefully into hand, the Arcobaleno pointed the gun at the crow, which looked back boredly. "Where is ahoushi?"

"Honchkrow." The creature, now named Honchkrow, lifted its wings and let a familiar afro be seen cuddled against its side. Lambo was curled up next to a pink and yellow weasel pokemon and both seemed to be napping under the Honchkrow's wing.

Before Reborn could do anything to remove Lambo, however, the Honchkrow closed its wing again and the smaller crow appeared to push him back. The hitman scowled and tried to go past the crow, to no avail. If anything, the crow was pushing the Arcobaleno closer to the nest's edge.

Right when Reborn's back was facing the outside and he was left teetering on the edge, the small crow raised its wings and sent out a blast of wind. The whirlwind pushed Reborn back and had him falling from the nest.

Before he could do anything to regain his balance, Reborn felt arms pick him up and hold him closely. Looking up, the hitman saw a purple weasel-like face turned to him before it looked back up again. All of its fur with was various shades of purple with some yellow spots.

When it landed on the branch Reborn had fallen from, it bared its teeth at the Honchkrow and placed Reborn down. The smaller crow cawed at the large weasel and swooped down, but the weasel was prepared. When the crow got close enough, the weasel whipped it arm to the side with a sharp, "Shao!"

The fur on the front of its paws moved like a whip, and cracked sharply against the crow's head, sending it into a tree. The Honchkrow looked at its fainted subordinate, and looked at the weasel creature before letting out a sigh and opening its wings.

The purple weasel swept forward and picked up the smaller weasel then paused. It looked at Reborn then nodded its head gently. "Mienshao."

Reborn nodded back, and the Mienshao disappeared in a gust of wind. 'Huh. Makes me think of Fon.' The hitman walked to the sleeping Lambo and kicked him in the side. "Wake up, ahoushi."

The baby Bovino mumbled something before yawning and opening his eyes. "Stupid Reborn! Where's Mienfoo?" At Reborn's raised eyebrow, Lambo elaborated. "She's the little weasel I had been playing with. She reminded me of I-Pin."

Reborn blinked before picking the Bovino up by his arm. "Her father took her home." After he said that, the hitman carelessly pushed Lambo out of the tree.

The Bovino yelled the entire way down until a small thud was heard. It was silent for a moment, then, "Yay! Bouffalant saved Lambo!" Reborn looked down to see that the pokemon that resembled Lambo had caught the five year old with its afro.

Lambo was now nuzzling its face, and it wasn't hard to imagine a wagging tail behind him. Reborn sighed, and heard the Honchkrow give a sympathetic caw. Two days down, three days left.

* * *

><p>The last days weren't nearly as hectic as the first two. Lambo continued to play with the Bouffalant and other cow pokemon, the Honchkrow and smaller crow kept a look out for threats, the Kecleon curled around Lambo and Reborn often, and the Mienfoo and Mienshao visited for the last two days.<p>

When the last day passed, the two humans disappeared and returned to their own world. Reborn looked at the somewhat sad Lambo, the rest of the Family and his own opinion, before pointing Leon at the Family. "We never speak of this."

* * *

><p>I was inspired when I was playing the newest pokemon game, saw Bouffalant, and thought, 'That looks like Lambo!'<p>

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
